Harem Mechs
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: Not for the faint of heart or the squeamish As supreme Emporer of Earth and Cybertron, Megatron has many very attractive mechs in his harem. Decepticon, Autobot, it doesn't matter: A pretty face and nice chassis is all it takes. Series of one shots.
1. Rumble and Frenzy

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know, I have a shitload of unfinished fics, why the hell am I posting another one.

Okieday, this is a bit different than what I've been writing recently (and in my lifetime) so please don't flame me if it is a complete piece of shit.

*there goes that nasty mouth of yours*

Shut up, fucking voice in my head.

Anyway, also this fic is placed in an alternate universe where the Decepticons have won the war and Megatron is the supreme emperor of the human world as well as Cybertron. The Autobots are basically slaves along with the humans.

Speaking of which a few things that I have taken advantage of in being a writer and having no consequence of writing this:

Transformers are kind of like androids, human appearances but they still transform into cars and jets and construction tools, Etc. Etc. Etc.(I recently saw the King and I)

They still can only eat energon (please work with me here).

They do not have sex organs like us, they have interfacing "hardware"(as it is called) and have the ability to split their chests to spark merge.

Am I missing anything? Oh yeah, Decepticons have very light green skin and red optics with black background; whereas Autobots look completely human except for the fact that they always have blue optics (per usual).

Also (there's that nasty little word again), Megatron has a harem. Don't ask. Just, please, don't ask. I don't know why either.

oOo

Megatron groaned as he flopped down onto his bed, sinking comfortably into the violet cushions. Being the emperor of an enslaved world was becoming increasingly stressful. Megatron was tall, muscular but not overly so and had the most captivating red optics on black grounds. They reminded one of a demon's optics when you gazed into them. Many a mech had fallen captive to those optics, most of which were currently in the harem, either trying to think of a way to escape or to please their master. Megatron ran a clawed servo through his white hair, looking at his palm afterwards. His skin was a pale green that was almost sickly in appearance, but then again, all Decepticons had that color skin. Speaking of other Decpticons…

Megatron smirked as he stood and walked over to the large glass window, watching the activity below. Autobots and humans mingled and blurred together to form one singular race: slaves.

Megatron had a direct view down to the trading posts, where slave traders would auction off the newer batches of slaves. Some were Autobot, some were human, there were even a few Decepticons among the chained and ebaten slaves. Traitors, like Starscream. Megatron hummed to himself and pressed a button on the wall nearby, summoning his loyal officer, Soundwave.

The tapedeck appeared a few minutes later, masked and visor covered face bland as his voice.

"My lord?"

"Send your twins in here." Megatron settled himself back on his bed, looking at Soundwave expectantly.

"Affirmative." Soundwave didn't cringe, didn't protest, didn't even flinch as he turned and left the room to look for his twin sons. To the tapedeck it was an honor for his sons to be so favored by Megatron and he knew through their connection, that they enjoyed the attention also.

Megatron walked over to an energon dispenser and pulled out a glass, filling it with glowing blue high grade. Settling himself on his bed Megatron smirked as Soundwave returned and bowed, stepping aside to reveal his two sons.

Rumble, the shyer of the two, stood slightly behind his brother, a thin servo gently resting on Frenzy's waist, the red haired boy looking at his creator warily. Both young boys were dressed in the filmy white gossamer and purple silk clothes of the concubines. Frenzy's chest was almost completely bare whereas Rumble's had long sleeves and a gossamer scarf curled around his back and dangling from his elbows. Frenzy walked over to Megatron slowly, golden bracelets clinking softly as Rumble followed, Soundwave closing the doors and locking them for his master.

"Come closer." Megatron ordered and the two did so, stopping at the edge of the berth, Rumble looking between where he stood and the berth. Megatron took a sip from his high grade before nodding to the blue haired twin. Frenzy remained where he was standing as Rumble slowly crawled across the berth until his body straddled Megatron's left thigh. Megatron grasped Rumble's chin, pulling the small mech up to kiss him slowly, languorously. Frenzy moaned softly when he felt part of what Megatron was doing to his twin through their bond and the warlord glanced over, still kissing Rumble thoroughly and placed his drink down. A clawed servo gestured for Frenzy to come over and the red haired twin eagerly shot over, straddling Megatron's other thigh and immediately latching his mouth onto Megatron's neck, licking and kissing the flesh hungrily. Megatron pulled away from Rumble and groaned, tilting his neck and sighing in content as he massaged two silk clad backs.

Rumble's fingers slowly slid down Megatron's body to slip into his shirt, running thin, warm fingers over Megatron's abdomen and chest. Megatron purred as he shrugged his shirt off, allowing Rumble more access to his body. Rumble paused before leaning forward and hesitantly trailing his glossa up to Megatron's chest, licking at the place between his pectorals where the spark chamber rested. Megatron pulled the blue head away at that, pushing Rumble off of him violently. The shyer twin whimpered and stared at Megatron with wide optics. Megatron thought for a moment before smirking and pulling Frenzy off of his neck and shoulder, looking from one twin to the other.

"Frenzy, touch your brother." Megatron ordered and the red haired twin paused before turning to Rumble and crawling over to the other boy. Megatron watched them as Rumble laid back, trembling as his brother straddled his body, Frenzy facing Megatron as he positioned his body between Rumble's thighs. Grasping his twin's wrists, Frenzy rested them above the other mech's head, exposing everything to his mercy. Megatron's own servo drifted down his neck and chest as Frenzy kissed his brother, licking and touching anything he could get hold of.

Twins were something special and Megatron knew it. He himself had seen that Frenzy and Rumble, along with the Autobot twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, would often be in constant contact. It could be something as simple as a hip touching or a servo brushing against the other's to something a bit more intimate as a servo resting on a waist and a head on a shoulder. Megatron often saw Rumble and Frenzy sleeping together on a single bed, faces pressed close together and bodies entwined in what was an incomplete lover's embrace.

Megatron crawled across the bed, looming over Rumble and Frenzy. The redhead was so distracted by his attentions on his brother that he didn't notice Megatron moving to kneel behind him. Megatron placed a servo flat on Frenzy's back, pressing his hips down onto Rumble's.

"Do you love your brother, Frenzy?" Megatron whispered in the redhead's ear, Frenzy staring down at his supine brother. Rumble whimpered and looked at his brother then at Megatron, wondering what was happening.

"Yes…" Frenzy whispered, his chest moving to press against Rumble's, their bodies flush together. Rumble whined and arched, servos fisting above his head as he felt the intimate contact of their bodies.

Megatron reached down and slid Rumble's shirt off, revealing pale, smooth skin. Rumble writhed, arching and squirming as Megatron removed his clothes slowly, servos brushing along his flesh covetously. Megatron whispered in Frenzy's ear, their own bodies pressed together with Frenzy's back to Megatron's chest and his aft to the other mech's crotch.

"Have you ever interfaced with him, Frenzy?" Megatron whispered, toying with Rumble's trembling body. He had noticed that the twins never touched each other in a way other than platonic when in his presence, but that never meant that they didn't carry on intimate relations when alone.

"N… No…" Frenzy whispered, wanting to touch his brother but afraid of what Megatron might do to them both if he did. Megatron cupped Rumble's crotch and squeezed, the smaller mech letting his interface hardware become exposed to the two mechs above him. Rumble whimpered even more. He was by no means a virgin, Megatron had had him as many times as the mech had seen fit, and other mechs had also interfaced with him and his twin either together or separately. Yet the thought of interfacing with his brother made him tremble with long suppressed desire and an irrational fear.

Twins were basically a split spark, one soul within two bodies, and because of this there was often an instinct to be close to one another. Physical closeness wasn't enough for both of the young mechs in question though. They craved to be able to touch and kiss to their sparks' content, to join in the ultimate act of intimacy, yet they couldn't. It was wrong, it was perverse, and they shouldn't do such a thing.

"Interface with him." Megatron ordered softly, moving Frenzy so that the smaller mech was on his servos and knees over his brother, their open interface panels revealing their ports and cables. Frenzy looked over his shoulder at Megatron with shock on his face, whereas the Warlord merely opened his own panel to reveal his hardware, delving his fingers into his own port and smirking at the two brothers.

Frenzy shuddered before slowly hooking himself into Rumble, pausing as he held his brother's cable.

"Let me…" Megatron purred, moving so that he was lying on his side next to the brothers, linking his cable into Frenzy and plugging Rumble into his own port. The twins shuddered at the three way connection, Megatron smirking at them as he sent a lazy pulse over the connection to his two bedmates.

Rumble cried out, writhing and panting softly and Frenzy almost buckled at the feeling of being so close to his brother and his master. Megatron chuckled at the sight, enjoying the pleasure slamming through the connections. Deciding to continue, Megatron leaned over to Rumble's neck and bit the sensitive flesh, feeling the younger mech stiffen and hearing him cry out in wanton pleasure. Frenzy almost fell onto his brother, the combined connection of his brother bond and the interfacing bonds causing him to tremble in ecstasy.

Suddenly, the three reached overload, static and electricity jolting over their bodies, optics blanking as they stared at each other with pleasure hazed optics. Rumble was the most vocal, shrieking his pleasure while his brother gaped, as if trying to make a sound but unable to. Megatron watched his twin lovers and growled lust evident in his voice. They lay like that for a few breems, bathing in the afterglow. Finally Rumble removed his cable from Megatron and disconnected Frenzy from his port, untangling their cords. Frenzy purred softly and licked his brother's jaw when it came near enough to his face. Megatron chuckled and sat up, patting his thighs as he lay back on the bed, propped up by a mound of cushions. The two young mechs came closer and Frenzy smiled shyly at him, licking up along his chin to his dermas before pecking at them gently. Rumble purred and pressed his nose to Megatron's neck, trembling slightly as he did so. Megatron smirked and closed his optics, allowing his twin pets to lavish attention on him.

oOo

Author's Notes: If I get one good review I will continue this story. If I get several nice reviews then I might do one of these for every mech in Transformers.

Depends on how you people can flatter me into doing it.

Remember: I. Am. A. Review-whore!

PLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!!! FLOOD THE INBOXES!

*you're horrible*

And you're my subconscious, so what does that make you?


	2. Perceptor

A Matter of Perception

oOo

Authors Note: Okay, just so you know: the codpiece, interface panel and crotchplate are those strips of brightly colored plating that looks like scanty underwear (Ratchet, Starscream and Perceptor are prime examples). Oh come on, its not like you haven't thought it before!

oOo

Megatron was reading a datapad on his throne, moving and shifting into a more comfortable position. He had been sitting on the damnably uncomfortable chair for the past five hours without getting up. Thrones were not comfortable in the slightest. They were large, hard and incredibly wearing after a while. Megatron mused about getting a cushion for the throne when the doors to his throne room flew open and he looked up.

His optic ridges shot up and surprise at the sight of a young mech with nothing but a piece of cloth hugged around his chest stumbling in, Soundwave pushing him roughly forward.

"Lord Megatron, I have found a new concubine for you." Megatron looked over the new mech's body, standing and smirking as he began to circle the kneeling mech. His skin was pale, his hair bright turquoise with a red streak running directly through the widow's peak. His hair had been clumsily hacked off and was styled in a spiked fashion that clung to his delicate cheeks. Painted cybertronian glyphs covered the young mech's fingers, hands and forearms and Megatron pulled the hand up to look at it.

Pimps would often mark virgins with something that humans called "henna" paint in order to distinguish them. This mech had not had his markings removed and Megatron believed it to mean he was still a virgin. Virgins were incredibly expensive on the prostitution block and Megatron wondered how Soundwave had gotten him a virgin.

"Where did you find him?"

"Thundercracker's pleasure model house, he was more than willing to give him over." Megatron circled the young mech and stood before him.

"Stand up." He ordered the young mech and the trembling mech scrambled to his feet, still trying to hold his modesty by clinging to the cloth. "Let me see your body." Megatron grasped the cloth and tore it away, causing the young mech to squeak in surprise.

The young mech's body was thin and flexible, smooth skin practically glowing. Megatron circled the body and smirked to himself, a clawed hand scraping nails over the slim waist to tap on the edge of the interface panel.

"Name." The young virgin blushed at the touches but stuttered out his name.

"Pp-per-percept-t-tor."

"Hmmm… Soundwave, take my young virgin to Starscream to get some proper clothes."

Perceptor trembled and followed Soundwave, grabbing his cloth and wrapping it around his body again. Megatron grabbed Perceptor's shoulder suddenly and pulled him into a searing kiss, causing Perceptor to gasp and lace his fingers in Megatron's silver hair. After a few moments Megatron broke the kiss, eliciting a whimper of protest from Perceptor.

"Patience, little one… I want to savor you." Megatron whispered in Perceptor's audials before giving him a gentle shove towards Soundwave.

When the door closed Megatron smirked as he thought of the little virgin moaning and writhing beneath him. He only hoped that his jealous wife would not do something unseemly to the little mech. Turning back to the throne, Megatron glared at the throne for a moment before opening the throne room door and shouting at one of the guards.

"Someone get a Primus damned cushion for my throne!"


	3. Red Alert

Sparks

oOo

Red Alert was a set of pleasures all of himself. He was loud. And Megatron enjoyed listening to the Autobot's shrieks. Pain, pleasure, anger, fear, the warlord didn't care so long as they were loud.

The red haired Autobot was dragged into the room, struggling and whimpering as Soundwave practically carried him. Megatron smirked. Red Alert was a head shorter than Megatron, a fair height, and he was slim, flexible. He was a few years younger than Megatron, but close in age. Blood red hair had a streak of white in it, running off the left temple and falling into his eyes constantly. Red Alert wore a filmy gown-like covering that stopped at his mid thighs. He was probably one of the more exposed concubines of the harem, his lack of self confidence making him shy away and attempt to hide himself from the optics of others.

"No! Nononononono!" Red Alert slammed himself into the doors as Soundwave left, the larger mech silent as he locked the door. Megatron watched the ex-Autobot security director as the smaller mech tried to wrench the door open, panic in his posture as he struggled. The warlord stood, coming up behind Red Alert and tracing a claw down the elegant curve of the Autobot's back to rest on his aft.

"What a lovely aft you have, Red." Megatron purred and the Autobot stiffened, turning his head slightly at the clawed hand moving his hair away from the back of his neck. "Sweet little Red…" Megatron murmured, kissing the back and side of Red Alert's neck.

Red Alert jerked back and tried to pull away, but Megatron curled his hand around the smaller mech's neck to hold him in place.

Reaching up to the small red audial horns on Red's head, the only part that didn't look human, Megatron stroked them and heard the small click and whirs of realigning circuitry.

Red Alert suddenly turned, a sultry look on his face as he grasped Megatron's hand and slid it down to his chest, arching his back and parting his lips invitingly.

"Yes, Megatron?" The Warlord grinned and pulled Red Alert towards the berth, gesturing with a clawed hand for the Autobot to follow him. Red Alert obediently did so, kneeling beside the berth when Megatron sat on the edge, legs spread wide and interface panel exposed.

"Lick." He ordered, grasping Red Alert's head and forcing his face to the panel. Red Alert obeyed, his glossa flicking out over the panel, lubricant slicking up the tightly latched panel. Megatron groaned and clutched at Red's head as he opened the panel, revealing his erect cable and warm port.

Red moaned and purred, licking the length of the cable before taking it into his mouth and suckling hungrily. Megatron watched the younger mech and smirked as he thrust his hips into Red's face, the china doll of a mech moaning and taking even more in. Just as he reached the edge of overload, Megatron pulled the other mech's face away and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Red Alert's horns sparked blue and suddenly he wailed in terror as Megatron groped over his body, trying to pry open the interface panel. The Warlord smirked and thrust his hips against Red's, eliciting another howl of terror and trying to wriggle out of the grasp. Megatron leaned up and bit one of the horns, causing it to spark in his mouth. Red Alert moaned and grabbed Megatron's shoulders, his legs wrapping around his master's hips and squeezing their hips together.

Megatron felt Red Alert's interface panel open and quickly thrust his cord into the hot, lubricated port, moaning and arching, the connection made. Energy pulsed over the hardline connection and Red Alert kept flickering from screaming in pain and fear to moaning and begging for more of the pleasure. Showers of blue sparks crackled through Red's hair and over the bed, even shocking Megatron's hands and face a few times, the pain still feeling pleasurable to his sex crazed mind.

Overload was slow and sluggish, oozing through their systems like a virus. Red Alert howled his pleasure to the heavens while Megatron let out a low growl, thrusting his hips into his concubine's, snarling in pleasure and possessiveness.

Red Alert was offline by the time Megatron finished and the silver mech grinned as he stared down at the supine body. Standing up he walked over to a table and picking up a long metal cord walked back to Red Alert.

He could still have some fun with his little Red…

Red onlined feeling cold and bound, standing with his legs apart, arms bound behind his back and a harness around his waist, holding him in his position bent over.

Trying to make a sound, Red realized quickly that he had a ball gag in his mouth and a blind fold over his optics. What was this?

He heard something and tried to turn his head, but couldn't do so. Well, this was uncomfortable. He could feel the soft breeze across his body and trembled as sensors were ignited and he tried to arch into the air.

Standing like this for what felt like an eternity was exceedingly boring and Red ran scans for the heck of it, it gave him something to distract himself from the increasingly hard to ignore pleasure of the breeze over his hot circuits.

Optical sensors: offline Audial sensors: 200% Neural sensors: 200% Chronometer: offline.

What in the name of Vector Sigma? Red thought as he reread the scan results. Audial and Neural sensors at 200%? That couldn't be good.

"Well, well, well… You look quite comfortable, Red." The Autobot concubine jumped and struggled at the sound of the voice, trying to scream through the gag as he felt Megatron pressing against his body. "Oooh…" Megatron groaned as he trailed his claws over Red Alert's back, claws digging into the dermaplating. Red Alert arched and writhed, screaming into the gag as Megatron thrust his hips between Red's thighs. Opening Red's aft vent, Megatron thrust his fingers in Red's opening, causing the smaller mech to arch and writhe, whimpering and thrusting back against the fingers unconsciously. Megatron leaned forward and nipped at the audial horns, causing them to spark and for Red to thrust back more urgently with a different attitude about the attentions.

Megatron chuckled. Red Alert was such fun to frag over: he would constantly switch from fear to anticipation when his glitch was stimulated correctly.

Megatron groaned and thrust into Red's aft, causing Red to whine and thrust back, Megatron's cable being squeezed in the incredibly tight entrance. Because there was nothing to connect to in Red Alert's aft, Megatron sent a pulse of raw energy directly to the wires and Red Alert was howling around the gag, the wires and cables of his aft conducting the energy and jolting Megatron forward, the warlord roaring at the pure, untampered pleasure skyrocketing through his systems.

"Glorious." Megatron growled in Red's audials, thrusting and sending energy through Red's body and his own again and again until Red Alert screeched and overloaded, blue electricity crackling over both their forms as Red's glitch ran haywire.

Megatron groaned and released Red Alert, watching the limp body hand from the harness before smirking and releasing him, removing all of the "toys" and calling Soundwave to collect the concubine.


	4. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

Power

oOo

Megatron purred as he circled the two Autobot twins, his scepter twirling in his fingers as he looked over the stretched out bodies. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were as tall as Megatron and just as strong, even if their bodies had a more feminine curve than Megatron's own chassis.

Sideswipe's red hair had a pair of black audial horns not unlike Red Alert's at his temples and Sunstreaker's own golden hair was streaked with black and fanned out at the side of his face (A/N: Think of his headfins and that's what his hair looks like). The two bodies were stretched out, arms held above their heads by two sets of chains and their ankles shackled to the floor. They were standing back to back, their silk garbed bodies partially exposed. Megatron smirked as he circled them, like a wolf stalking prey.

"Old habits die hard, don't they?" Megatron purred, looking at the two.

Starscream had come to him, the Decepticon Empress loudly complaining that the twins had stolen everyones bedding and hoarded it in someplace. The bedding had been retrieved but Starscream had demanded punishment for the twins.

Megatron smirked as he charged his scepter, an electric crackle emanating from the tip before jerking it into Sunstreaker's chest.

"Ah!" Sunstreaker shrieked and writhed, whimpering as he tried to pull his arms down. Sideswipe turned his head, craning to see what Megatron was doing to his twin. Pain and pleasure filtered through their brother bond and Sideswipe moaned as Megatron planted a hand firmly against his own chest.

"So, boys… Pain? Or Pleasure?" Megatron chuckled and they looked at him, lust clear on their faceplates as they stood, exposed to their master.

"Pleasure." They growled lustfully and Megatron grinned deviously. Of course…

Megatron placed teasing touches to their bodies, caressing and kissing then teasingly. Sunstreaker tried to arch closer once, but Megatron simply let his hand fall, not touching the younger mechs. Sideswipe whimpered and twisted his wrists, clutching his brother's fingers, trying to bring true physical contact, but the platonic touch wasn't what he wanted.

Wasn't what any of them wanted.

Megatron circled his twin lovers and began to speak softly, his gravelly, accented voice making the two shudder and watch him longingly.

"Despite what you two may believe, I do love my Wife. And when he is unhappy it makes me unhappy." Sunstreaker quivered as clawed hands stroked down his stomach, Sideswipe keening softly when Megatron trailed his other hand over the red haired twin's arms and sides. "And when I'm not happy: no one is happy."

Sunstreaker moaned unashamedly as Megatron delved his fingers in his and Sideswipe's interfacing ports.

The Warlord stroked along the inner walls of the two mechs' ports, feeling the ribbed, thin tubing and pressing a second finger into each port to add more friction.

They were right there! So close that they were teetering on the edge of overload. Sunstreaker arched, trying to jerk his leg out of its chains, arms straining also. Suddenly Megatron pulled away and left them, walking over to the door.

"Megatron!" Sunstreaker called, voice heavy with lust and need while Sideswipe keened and shrieked. Megatron smirked.

"You chose Pleasure." The Emperor chuckled, closing the doors behind him.

This was true torture. Sunstreaker thought as he whimpered and squirmed. Being on the edge of overload and unable to finish yourself.


	5. The System

The System

oOo

In the pecking line of Megatron's Harem, Starscream sat at the very top. Starscream was Megatron's only Wife and the Empress of the Empire that Megatron had built.

Seekers were like the organic birds called Magpies on Earth in the fact that they hoarded glittering treasures and they often stole the nests of other seekers.

Since there were no other seekers in Megatron's Harem, Starscream settled for the next best thing.

Starscream kicked Optimus Prime out of the mech's small room, chirruping and squealing angrily in the seeker-cant of Vos. The large mech blinked in shock. He had just been bodily thrown out of his own quarters by a mech three times smaller than himself…

How did this work? Starscream sneered and closed the door to his new nest and Optimus listened to the sounds of scuffling and objects being moved. Suddenly the door opened and Starscream tossed him his clothes before slamming the door again.

"That was… Odd."

"Ya get used to it after a while." A familiar voice sighed and Optimus jumped, turning to see Ironhide smirking at him.

"Hide?"

"Yeah, Ah'm here, of all places." Ironhide sighed, helping his old friend up.

"Last time I heard from you, you were working in the energon mines."

"Seems that sometimes Megatron tires of weaker mechs, sometimes he sends Soundwave to pick up strong mechs from the mines." Ironhide grimaced, looking at Prime meaningfullly. "From what I hear that's exactly what happened to you." Optimus sighed and hung his head. "It ain't as humiliatin' as the worker bots say. If ya get into Megatron's good graces ya get status in the Harem."

"So what gives Starscream the right to throw me out of my quarters?" Optimus glared at the door to Starscream's new quarters and Ironhide chuckled.

"Ever read up on Cybertronian Harems? They're similar to Human Harems." Ironhide led Optimus to the main area where several mechs were talking, preening or doing other activities. Bumblebee was helping Perceptor learn about the system of the Harem, much like Ironhide was doing.

"Ya see, usually a Harem is run by the creator that gave birth to the Sultan, but since Megatron has no "mother" so to speak, Starscream, being Megatron's Wife and the Empress of the Empire is the next in line. After Starscream there are several others, including all the mechs in the corridor you got kicked out of."

Prime thought this over before looking at his old friend.

"What were you doing in that corridor?" Ironhide grimaced.

"Like Ah said, sometimes Megatron wants bigger mechs to break."

oOo


End file.
